1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus of receiving and discharging a material, and more particularly, to an apparatus or receiving and discharging waste vinyl on a constant quantity basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a mounter for mounting components is usually used in automatically mounting electronic components, such as semiconductor chips, condensers or resistors, on a printed circuit board (PCB).
A tray feeder or a tape feeder may be used to supply components to the mounter. The components to be mounted on the PCB are transferred to a component pick-up position of the mounter under the control of a controller provided in the feeder, and the mounter picks up the transferred components in a predefined order to mount the picked up components on the PCB.
An electronic component supply apparatus, such as a feeder used in a mounter for mounting components, continuously supplies the components. Surfaces of the components to be mounted are coated with a material, such as vinyl, for protecting the components before the components are mounted, and the protecting material such as vinyl is peeled off immediately before the components are supplied to the mounter to be supplied to the mounter.
One method for disposing of waste vinyl peeled off from the component supply apparatus is to roll up the waste vinyl on a constant quantity basis to collectively dispose of the waste vinyl. Another method for disposing of waste vinyl peeled off from the component supply apparatus is to discharge waste vinyl downward or rearward with respect to the component supply apparatus in an endless discharge manner.
In the waste vinyl disposal system, the waste vinyl is exposed to the outside, which may create unpleasing external appearance in working conditions. In particular, in the latter case, since the waste vinyl is continuously discharged, it is necessary for an operator to stay at a waste vinyl outlet to perform a waste vinyl disposal operation without interruption, which requires an unnecessary labor force and increases manufacturing costs. SUMMARY
One or more exemplary embodiments are provided to address the foregoing problems, and an object of the these exemplary embodiments is to provide an apparatus for disposing of waste vinyl, which can improve external appearance in working conditions by receiving the waste vinyl in a predetermined space and automatically discharging on a constant quantity basis to allow an operator to dispose of the discharged waste vinyl, and can reduce an operator's working time required for the operator to perform a waste vinyl disposal operation.
One or more exemplary embodiments also provide an apparatus for disposing of waste vinyl, which includes a pressure transmitting part, which can prevent waste vinyl from flowing backward due to an abnormal increase in an internal pressure of a predetermined space for receiving the waste vinyl when the waste vinyl is received in the predetermined space, thereby enhancing reliability in a waste vinyl disposal operation.
Although the exemplary embodiments described in detail in the present application are directed to an apparatus for disposing of waste vinyl, the inventive concept is not limited thereto.
According to an aspect of an exemplary embodiment, there is provided an apparatus of receiving and discharging a material, the apparatus including a receiving part which receives a material supplied from an outside; a supply part which is provided at an end of the receiving part, through which the material is supplied to the receiving part; a door part which is provided at another end of the receiving part and configured to be opened to the outside;
and a fixing part which is provided at a location adjacent to the door part and maintains the receiving part in a closed state until an internal pressure of the receiving part reaches a predetermined pressure level, wherein the door part is opened to discharge the material to the outside if the internal pressure of the receiving part exceeds the predetermined pressure level.
The apparatus for disposing waste vinyl may further include a pressure transmitting part provided at one side of the receiving part and configured to be shifted by the internal pressure of the receiving part so that one end of the pressure transmitting part to contact the door part to open the door part to the outside.